Connections
by IrishRavenX
Summary: (Reposted and revised) Star Wars/Witchblade X-over. What happens when the Wielder from the Star Wars universe is stranded on the planet earth? Chaos? Yes. Confusion? Yes. And of course, Obi-Wan gets thrown into it all. Poor lad. Read! Review! Be Merry!!!
1. Default Chapter

I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Hehe. Apparently, my muse and fanfiction are getting along again, and I have a brand spankin' new chapter for ya'll. I've made some changes to the other chapters along the way, and shall posting them all after I go html them. Muahahahaha.

Title: Connections

Author: IrishRavenX (Also known as Sir Balin's Mistress)

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize, belong to either the Big Moo (Top Cow) or Oh Bearded One in plaid (George Lucas). I'm making no money off this story in any way, (except possibly for the bet my friend and I have about whether I'm going to get any reviews), and that's only for a dollar. So suing me would be rather pointless, unless you wish to make 20-minute phone call.

Rating: R. Just for safe measures. Some bad words, and eventually more adult content.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I feel so loved! And especially DKM. That recent review is a reason I began thinkin' about fan fiction again.

Chapter I

_Everything is connected……. _

Looking cautiously over the durasteel containers he was crouched behind, Obi-Wan Kenobi could see that the exchange of blaster fire had died down considerably. The amount of casualties was massive, and there were bodies scattered all over the floor of the ambassador ships hangar. 

Obi-Wan's mission was to escort a Corellian ambassador and his family to the Jedi temple for a routine inspection. A seemingly easy mission, no? The council had assigned him to it, without his padawan Anikan, who was taking some personal time. But what they hadn't expected was that the ship would be ambushed by pirates after it had entered hyperspace. That **was** the point of an ambush, of course. And now they were involved in an all out war, ship staff against the pirates. 

Daring another look around the room, and reaching out with the force, Obi-Wan located the Republic Intelligence agent who had also been assigned to the mission. She was across the room, also looking around, trying to find the ambassador and any of his children in the pandemonium. 

_The ambassador's wife has already been killed,_ Obi-Wan thought as he sensed it from the Agent's thoughts. 

Something else distracted Obi-Wan while he was in her mind. There was a field of energy surrounding her, something he had sensed only slightly before. It felt as if there was a ripple in the Force, just around her. But his thoughts were cut short as another volley of fire started.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_Well, this mission couldn't have gone much worse, _Karen Xaven thought as she crouched behind a durasteel supply container. 

She had lost Allan Josefski, the ambassador in the chaos, Mrs. Josefski had been shot, and mortally wounded, and the little girl, Janine, and her older sister Mereian had run off. Now she couldn't make sure they stayed out of the line of fire. 

The bracelet on her arm grew warm against her skin, glowing the usual swirling blue. Such an innocent piece of jewelry. Who'd think that it had made her life a living hell? 

_After I find this thing, my partner is killed, my father is put in a coma, I gain a protective stalker, and a rich eccentric bent on taking over the galaxy, and that's not to mention a bad case of insomnia_.     

Karen sighed, the glove of the witch, the Gauntlet, the Witchblade; in short, a mythical artifact that had found it's way into her life. *Found* its way may be a slight understatement. It had dropped down on her life like a stone, shattering everything in its way to get to her. She glanced down at the bracelet and scowled, then was brought back to reality. Karen looked over the cartons, and saw Jedi Kenobi across from her, surveying the room. 

She looked back to her bracelet for any hint as to where the ambassador was. She was one in a long line of women who had wielded it before her, and their spirits, or the Blade its self would occasionally help her out. It had saved her life many times before, but the gauntlet caused her no end to trouble…

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Jake! Get down!" Sara Pezzini yelled, jumping over the bar's counter just before the shooting broke out. She was in a bar full of people who particularly disliked cops, and there were more of them then than her and the rookie. She wished Danny wasn't chained to the desk doing paper work on their last case. Jake seemed to be doing a good job of blowing their cover lately. 

"Shit," Sara muttered, reaching for her gun. Now she owed the Witchblade another one. If the blade hadn't hinted to her about the concealed weapon---it wouldn't have been good.

"Pez, you okay?" Jake McCartey asked, crawling around the corner.

"Yeah fine, you?" Sara asked, she could see her partner was bleeding from the shoulder.

"It's only a flesh wound," Jake said, and paused, looking the bleeding wound over, "Would have been a better line if I wasn't bleeding copiously."

Sara smiled, wondering how the hell Jake could keep his corny humor when he was shot. He didn't always seem like such a rookie.

"All right, cover me the best you can, but stay down," she commanded as she began to stand.  

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake hissed, leaning over and grabbing her, despite the pain in his shoulder, "You'll get shot,"

"I'm not letting our suspect get away this time," Sara replied, pushing him back down, "This Spauld guy is pissing me off. Now stay down!"

She hopped over the counter, into the line of fire, and the Witchblade gauntlet appeared on her wrist, preventing the bullets from hitting her.

"This should be interesting," Sara muttered, looking around at the people scattered about the bar room, "Like looking for a convict in a prison break…"

*********************************************************************************************************************

The intelligence agent leapt up from where she was hidden, and that's when Obi-Wan noticed the little girl, Janine, standing in the line of fire, looking around, panicked. Seeing the blurred motion of a blaster being aimed, Obi-Wan lunged forward with astounding speed, and scooped up the child. Another breakout of blaster fire had started when Karen had moved from her position and allowed herself to be seen. 

Obi-Wan jumped back over the cartons, shielding the young girl from the laser bolts. 

He glanced towards the Intelligence agent, and did a double take. He watched in amazement as a gauntlet formed from her bracelet, and a blade slid from it, allowing her to deflect the bolts effortlessly. The blade was a mix between metal, and a lightsaber, an impenetrable metal saber. 

He had seen many strange things in his life, but this, this was much different.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Karen saw the Jedi get the girl, and focused mainly on deflecting the laser bolts that were flying from different directions.  

She had given up on being discreet about the gauntlet. Many people couldn't see it in action, any way. She just wanted to kill the damn mercenaries, find the ambassador and his other daughter, then get the hell off the ship. She glanced over to the Jedi, who had the young girl in one arm, and was using his lightsaber to deflect anything that came their way with the other. He motioned Karen over to a protective alcove, placing Janine down on the ground.

Karen sprinted across the room, protecting her head and deflecting laser bolts from the crossfire with the gauntlet. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The little girl clung tightly to Obi-Wan's cloak, fear overwhelming her mind.

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan said soothingly "You're safe,"

"Where's my daddy?" Janine whimpered.

"I'm not sure, but we will find him, soon," Obi-Wan assured her.

He reached out through the Force, and picked up the signature of the ambassador and his older daughter, across the room. And the intelligent agent…well…

Agent Xaven was in the middle of the room, in hand to hand combat with a mercenary. 

Obi-Wan was about to run out to help, but the agent impaled the man with the blade on her arm. She then dashed into the alcove, catching her breath. Her gauntlet transformed back into a bracelet, glowing a swirling blue.

Karen looked down at her bracelet and shook her head. Whenever she was around this Jedi, her bracelet was always awake. She could feel Obi-Wan's gaze on the innocent-looking bracelet, and turned to face him.

"Do you have any idea of where the ambassador is?" Karen asked. Maybe if she pretended nothing had happened, he'd forget. 

Obi-Wan didn't respond for a moment, just stared at the bracelet. He finally tore his gaze away and looked up at her.

"He and Mereian are across the room, they're hidden in another alcove." Obi-Wan replied, "I think the ambassador is wounded. His life-signs are getting weaker."

Karen looked around at the on-going battle, weighing the options. __

_If only there was a way we could get to another ship…_

Obi-Wan spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"There's a scout ship in the hangar above us," Obi-Wan said, "I believe I can get to it from here."

"Okay, you go do that, and I'll go and get the ambassador," Karen said.

"No, I'll go," Obi-Wan protested.

"Don't argue with me, Jedi Kenobi," Karen said.

"Yes ma'am," Obi-Wan said dutifully, though quite sarcastic, "But I must point out that I may be better fitted for the task…"

The blade activated, and she pointed it at him. 

"Point taken, filed, and now it's your cue to get the hell out of here,"

Obi-Wan only smiled and nodded to this comment. It took Karen by surprise that he found being threatened with the blade amusing in some way.     

"Now get going,"      

"What about the ambassador's staff?" he asked, grabbing her by the arm before she took off again.

"Most of them are dead," she replied.

"I know that, but not all of them." Obi-Wan said.

 "I'll see who I can find, meanwhile, you get the ship started,"

Karen ran back out into the battle, weaving behind anything that could block her from the laser fire. 

She was almost across the room, when something heavy hit her from behind, sending her sprawling across the floor.

                                                             ~*~~*~~*~~*~

End Chapter I


	2. Chapter II

Author: IrishRavenX

Title: Connections

Disclaimer: Bet you already know what I'm going to say!

A/N: Sorry about spacing. Having some issues with my computer, and the computer is winning.

Feedback: Of course! I want to know what you think about this story!!! Be honest now…just don't totally destroy my self-esteem. Unless you know me personally and I can beat you up for what demoralizing things you said. Hell. Even if I can't beat you up. (cough)Erin(cough)

Chapter II

Karen rolled over, getting a look at her attacker, who turned out to be a giant of a man. To make matters more interesting, he was packing a vibro-ax. In her opinion, the guy was deadly enough without it. The pirate sneered at her and brought the ax above his head.

"Pity to waste such a good lookin' body," he snarled, "But you're to risky to keep around."

"Damn straight,"

Karen leapt up as the ax came down, avoiding the sharp blade, and coming up behind the man. The gauntlet had come to life again, forming quicker than the eye could see on her wrist. The pirate spun around, his ax coming directly at her midsection. The blade slid from the gauntlet, and held the ax inches away from her skin.

"What do we have here?" the pirate murmured.

"Something that gets pissed easily, and manages to destroy almost anything it comes across." Karen replied, pulling the blade to the side, causing the ax to loosen from the man's grasp, and cut down a huge piece of metal that was over their heads. 

Karen ducked out from under the path of the falling portion of metal, and hurried past the struggling man, not particularly caring whether he lived or died, just wanting to find the ambassador. 

She looked down at the gauntlet, which was trying to lead her towards the back of the hangar.

"What? You've got to stop this subtle psychological crap!"

"Agent Xaven?" a panicked voice called.

Karen looked around, trying to see who had called her, and from where. The voice was that of a girl…which meant…

"Mereian, where are you?"

"I'm back here, behind the durasteel boxes. Please hurry, my father got shot!"

Karen heard the voice coming from behind a large wall of durasteel containers, usually used to transport weapons or spice freight.

"Can you climb up?" Karen asked. There was no way that she could move all those containers on her own.

"I don't think so." Mereian said, "Please help! Daddy's hurt really badly…gods, this is all my fault……."

"No it's not." Karen said forcefully, "Now back away from the sound of my voice. I'm going to try and cut through."

"Okay," she replied nervously.

Karen activated the blade, and thrust it through the durasteel, cutting a hole big enough for a person to get through.

Mereian's face appeared, very worried, and tears forming in her eyes.

"Please help," Mere pleaded.

"Mr. Josefski?" Karen asked, looking though the opening.

"Yeah?" he groaned.

"I need you to get over to where it am. I can help you from there."

Karen heard the sound of dragging, and when Josefski appeared, she helped pull him through, and Mere followed. There was a gaping blaster wound on the ambassador's midsection.

"Follow me," Karen instructed Mereian.  She draped the ambassador's arm over her shoulder, half-carrying, half-dragging him as they made their way towards the upper hangar. 

Karen guided Mereian towards the way to the upper hangar, which involved going up a ladder and over a catwalk over the Main hangar that the battle was going on it. They didn't have many problems till they got to the catwalk.

"Uh-uh," Mere muttered.

"Mereian, we need to go, now!" Karen exclaimed.

"I can't," Mereian said, backing away.

It became quite obvious to Karen that Mere had a great fear of heights. Unfortunately, there was no time for it. 

"You're going to have to," Karen said, "I'm not going to be able to help you, you're going to have to make it on you own."

Karen had to balance the ambassador, and herself walking across the narrow catwalk, so Mereian was on her own.

"I can't," Mere said again.

"You can do it, just believe in your self, and no matter what, don't look down."

Karen knew how corny it sounded, but she wasn't one for inspirational speeches. Though she did know how hard it would be not to look down, especially with all the blaster fire going on below. And the fact that she had just told her not to look down. It was inevitable. Once you say that, they're bound to look down. They just didn't listen to common sense. Karen made it across with Mr. Josefski, though she came very close to falling off. Obi-Wan came to her side, and took the ambassador's weight off Karen's shoulders.

Mereian was halfway across, when a huge explosion erupted from the lower hangar, causing a burst of fire and heat to surge upwards. The girl's foot slipped, and in the blink of an eye, she was dangling over the hangar, hanging onto the catwalk for dear life.

"Mere!" Janine yelled from Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and Karen looked up at him in curiosity. She was poised to go after the girl, but something in her mind told her not to move. When she looked back to Mereian, she was back on her feet on the platform, looking around in amazement.

"Mere!" Obi-Wan called, snapping her out of her daze.

She hurried across the platform, so stunned that she was oblivious to her altitude, and the five of them hurried to the ship. Obi-Wan easily picked up the ambassador and carried him onto the ship. Karen shook her head as she hurried the girls onto the ship. The weight that took most of her strength to drag didn't even seem to bother the Jedi. She made a mental note not to get in a wrestling match with him, though the vision was appealing…

She shook off the thought, _He's a Jedi, Xaven, get over it. Everyone knows the Jedi Order has rules... _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Obi-Wan glanced over at Karen and suppressed a smile. He seemed to get that reaction from many of the women he met and some men. Though most weren't as good at blocking their thoughts as the Xaven woman was. But at that moment, he did not have time to let his thoughts dwell on that. Obi-Wan turned to the bridge to start the lift-off count down. He looked in on the medical bay, where he had left the two staff members he had found among the chaos, but both were badly wounded. 

Karen left the ambassador in the small medical bay, the 21-B medical droid doing the best it could. She hurried down the corridor, and into the cockpit.

"Time to get the fuck outta here, Mi'lady?" Obi-Wan asked humorously from the pilot's seat.

"Sounds good to me," Karen replied, slumping down beside him in the in the co-pilot's seat. 

A few moments later, the ship flashed into hyperspace, leaving the desolated ship to the pirates.

****************************************************************************************************************

"You're going to pay for that bitch," the large man snarled, advancing on Sara again.

She had hit him over the head with the gauntlet on her arm, in an attempt to stop him from getting away. Her gun had long since been lost in this hand to hand combat, and she decided not to use the her blade, wishing to bring in a live perp. The amount of unidentifiable stab wounds involved with her cases was beginning to look pretty odd in the files.

"I doubt it," Sara replied, ducking the on-coming fist. She came up behind Spaulding and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, then pinned him against the wall. 

Taking out the handcuffs, she began to read him his rights. She looked over her shoulder. Jake was across the room, talking to the newly arrived back up. The others in the bar were under control, and being escorted to the awaiting police cars.

"Burgess, please find someone to bring Mr. Spauld to his new abode at the station." Sara said, after going through the spiel that Spauld had no doubt heard many times before.

"No prob, Pezzini." Burgess hauled the man off, leaving Sara to find her gun.

"I got a question for you, Pez," Jake said, noticing his partner and walking over to her.

"Fine, if you can help me find my gun, you can ask away." Sara replied, scouring the floor for the firearm.

"You lost your gun during the fight, right?" 

"Yeah," Sara replied, "Why else would I be looking for it?" 

She was wondering what the hell he was getting at.

"Then how the hell did you bring down all those guys? Some of them are bleeding from deep wounds. If it wasn't your gun, what was it?"

"It must have been something I found around the bar." Sara replied, "I was just trying to get us out of that shootout alive."  

"Whatever, Sara," Jake replied, then walked out the door into the blue and red luminosity of the street. He was obviously doubting what she had said, but she was his partner. He'd back her up. Right? He always did…why did she feel that something was different this time? Jake was changing, but Sara couldn't tell how. He wasn't what he appeared to be.

_Appearances can be deceiving_

Sara glanced down at the bracelet with look that could freeze fire.

_Oh shut-up _

She found her gun under a fortress of chairs and walked out onto the street, going after her partner.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

End Chapter II


	3. Chapter III

                                                     Chapter III

The ship flew through hyperspace, towards their destination of Coruscant.  Karen pounded her fist on the console in frustration. The navigational systems had been damaged from their escape. Five small pirate ships had followed them into hyperspace, and a scrimmage had ensued. They eventually made it out with the _Silver Glory still intact, but barely. Obi-Wan was currently attempting to fix the hyperdrive. Hitting the console a final time, Karen decided to go and see if Obi-Wan had fared any better than she had._

Karen's thoughts drifted to the Jedi, a very courteous man. He was very attractive also, but his eyes…they were always what she found herself focusing on. A turbulent green and blue, changing like the seas depending on his emotion. She could see much sadness in his eyes, though. Something that had left a mark on his soul. He hid the sadness quite well. If Karen hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have found it in his features. She always seemed to find the pain in peoples souls. Perhaps because she had so much in her own. 

But though he had been relatively quiet the entire trip, she could sense that he had a quite pleasant and funny personality. She had heard some of the staff, when they were back on Corellia before lift-off, discussing the Jedi's looks and persona. The men thought that someone with Kenobi's looks would at least have the decency to have the personality of a rock. 

"Karri, where's Beni?"  Karen stopped in the corridor, and turned to see Janine standing behind her.

"I don't know sweetie, I'm going to look for him now." Karen said with a genuine smile. The little girl had a tendency to add a 'i' to everybody's name. She referred to her sister as Meri, much to the teenager's infuriation. It was quite amusing at times. Janine was the only amusing thing in their particular situation; actually.

"Tell me if you find him," Janine said, "My daddy wants to talk to him."

"Of course," Karen replied as she continued down the hall.

She came across Obi-Wan exactly where he said he would be, fixing the hyperdrive. He was half emerged under the hyperdrive console, working.

"Obi-Wan?" Karen addressed.

There was a bang and a muttered curse from underneath the console, and Obi-Wan slid out from underneath, looking to see who had called him. She wasn't aware that it was possible to sneak up on a Jedi, but lately the Knight had been distracted by something. 

Karen had to keep herself from staring when he stood up. He was covered in grime from doing repairs…but he was also without a shirt. It was a pretty sight. Years of Jedi training seemed to do wonders to one's body. Perfectly sculpted muscles that were toned to perfection…

"Perfection?" Obi-Wan asked with a chuckle, "You give me to much credit, miLady."

"Huh?" Karen asked, suddenly aware that she had been staring, "Oh, I'm sorry for staring," she murmured, turning her face away as it turned a brilliant shade of red.

"No, no need for apology. I'm flattered," Obi-Wan said, picking up his utility belt, and fastening it around his waist, "You may want to guard your thoughts more carefully though. People might be able to pick up much more important thoughts, ones that you really don't want to have heard."

"You were reading my mind?" Karen asked, her eyes narrowing, just connecting that with what he had said.

"No, no. I wouldn't do that. I'm just picking up things that you project." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm projecting my thoughts?" 

"Yes, but not extremely loudly though. Just things off the top of your head." Obi-Wan said, "Like the fact that you're here to tell me the nav computer's down, and you're going to try to fix it."

He decided not to mention the thought she had about how good she believed he'd look in tight leather.

"I'll try to guard my thought more carefully," Karen said, beginning to re-construct her mental shields. She stole a quick glance at her bracelet, which had been active ever since she had entered into the Jedi's presence. She knew it wasn't just due to the fact that Obi-Wan was a Jedi. She had been around other Jedi many times before, but the bracelet had stayed dormant.

"How's the ambassador doing?" Obi-Wan asked, while pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm not sure. Janine says he wants to speak with you. I believe it may be quite urgent."

"I'll get down there right away," Obi-Wan said, walking towards the door, "Tell me if you need any help with the nav computer."

"Will do," Karen replied, walking back towards the bridge. Even **with** the shirt on he was a sight to behold. It did her mind good to see him out of those concealing Jedi clothes for once. Karen shook her head. 

_Must…….get…….out…….more……._

**********************************************************

Sara sat at her desk with her arm propped on the desk, her head resting on her fist. She was hoping that staring at the pile of paper work might make it disappear. Unfortunately, it did not. Instead, more appeared.

Jake tossed the file folder onto the never-ending pile of papers, and slumped down in his chair across from Sara.

"More work?" Sara asked.

"Courtesy of our ever loving boss." Jake said sarcastically, nodding towards Dante, who was lurking by one of the desks outside the office.

"How does he expect us to finish any cases if we're at our desks the entire time?" 

"He doesn't," Jake muttered, "I hear he wants to keep us off the streets and chained to our desks. He said he wanted us here till we finish all this crap. And since Danny's out on sick leave, we get most of his paper work."

"Well then," Sara said, standing up and reaching for her jacket.

"Pez, what are you doing?"

"Going to get lunch. You coming?"

"Sara, I don't think that's a good…" Jake paused as he saw Dante coming towards them with a load of papers in his hand, "…I'll drive,"

**********************************************************

Obi-Wan walked back towards the cabin he was staying in, aware that it was quite late in the sleep cycle. He had been meditating, then went to tend to the ambassador and the two staff members. It didn't look good, and if they didn't get to a healer soon, they weren't going to survive more than 72 hours. Allan Josefski had been in and out of consciousness for the past 24 hours, and hadn't been in the best mental state. But he had been very concerned about his daughters, and made Obi-Wan promise he'd watch over them. He would have anyway, but the spoken promise seemed to soothe the ambassador's turbulent mind.  

He was jarred from his thoughts by a faint shudder in the force. He followed the disturbance to one of the cabins across the ship, and paused in front of the door before going in. For the entire duration of the trip, he had sensed the slight disturbance that radiated from the Intelligence agent. It was a small disturbance, but always there, pressing in the back of Obi-Wan's mind whenever he was anywhere near her. 

The light from the hallway fell across the lower bunk of the cabin, where Karen lay. It was clear to Obi-Wan that she was having nightmares of some sort, but when he tried to get a brief glance in her mind, he was thrown back. He sat up in the middle of the hallway, stunned. The door to the cabin closed with a hiss, and Obi-Wan rubbed his head. 

Such mental strength from someone without a strong Force connection was unheard of.  

But it seemed that could be possible, since he had just been thrown across the room and out into the hall by i*_something*/i, and whatever it was, it packed a punch. He walked back into the room, still a bit shocked from what had just happened. Obi-Wan's eyes fell to the bracelet on her wrist, which was now quite noticeable in the darkness, glowing light blue, tinged by red on an outer circle. It had lit up the moment he had entered the room. _

The inanimate object on this woman's wrist seemed very much alive to Obi-Wan. The Force flowing though him seemed to be communicating with the bracelet, and suddenly flashes of what Karen was dreaming were transferred into Obi-Wan's mind. The very thing that had thrown him across the room was now accepting him. 

He saw what Karen was going through in her dreams, but to him, the flashes of memories made little sense. Karen shifted in her sleep, and he came down on one knee beside her, looking at her face. She was beautiful, Obi-Wan had noticed her grace and beauty earlier, but given it little thought. From the glimpses of her eyes he had caught earlier, he was mesmerized. 

She had cat-like eyes, deep green in color, except for the occasional flash, where the shade would go lighter or darker. Her hair was long, and a medium shade of brown, with two red streaks in the front. He made himself look away. He should leave. He came and saw what the disturbance was, but he could do nothing about it. Might as well leave…

Obi-Wan froze in place as he glanced at her face again.

He felt as if he had been in her presence her before they had met, only a few weeks ago. When they first shook hands, it just seemed right. As if they were destined to meet at that time, and had done so before. As if they would meet again, but not as they were now…Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to make the thoughts vanish. He should know better. De ja vu and destiny were not the same things. He must have just seen someone similar to her once before. The visions got stronger, and he was pulled into watching them, as if he were standing there when it happened.

There were two visions that stuck out in the chaos of his mind. A vision of a tall, man with dark, long curling hair, a beard, and caramel eyes. And one memory that stuck out. The look in the man's eyes when he was stabbed with a dagger by another man with short, shockingly white-blond hair, and the hate towards the older man in Karen's eyes. The sadness radiating from Karen as she held the tall, dark haired man as he died in her arms. 

The other vision, of Obi-Wan. But he had no idea why he would be there. These seemed to be memories. Why would he be in her deep memories, when they had meet no more than a month before? Obi-Wan was battling with the man that he had seen killed previously, only they were smiling, laughing, obviously having a good time, even though it looked as if they were trying to kill each other. He glanced around, and standing, observing was Karen. But it wasn't Karen…

The rest of the vision was hazy, and Obi-Wan was brought back to reality. He reached out to Karen's cheek, to wipe away the tear that ran down her face, but pulled his hand back, almost afraid to touch her.

_Who are you?  _Obi-Wan thought, _And why am I in your memories, if I have never before met you in these places? _

_Past, future and present. All in memory. We have met before, whether you remember or not. _

The voice came not from Karen's mind, but from the bracelet, and the shield that surrounded her. 

Obi-Wan walked to the bunk across from where Karen slept, and sat down, continuing to observe her silently. The voice in his mind sounded so familiar. Karen shifted again, and whimpered, probably from what she was experiencing in her dreams. Obi-Wan got up and sat beside her. He reached out and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, silently cursing himself for the emotions he had allowed himself to feel…….

*******************************************

"Hey Pez, the freaky stalker dude is on the phone, and wants to talk to you." Jake said, holding the reciever up in the air.

"Huh?"

"Nottingham wants to talk with you, you know the Gothic stalker, assassin extraordinaire, whatever you call him these days."

Sara sighed and grabbed the phone from him. The two of them hated each other with a passion. It would be much funnier if they didn't try to kill each other every time they crossed paths.  

"Pezzini,"

"Lady Sara, so nice to hear your voice again," Ian Nottingham said in his deep, silky voice.

"Get to the point of this phone call, Nottingham," Sara said. She still had a lot of work to complete, and though calls from Ian were usually interesting, and so vague at times they were amusing, they weren't going to help with the paperwork.

"Yes milady," he replied, some remorse tinting his voice, "Mr. Irons wished me to report an irregularity at one of his warehouses on the east side of town."

Sara wrote down the location Ian gave her, and sighed. He had a way of seeming like an abused puppy; one tactic that always made Sara have pity on him, or at least make her listen to him.

"By the way Nottingham, this is homicide, you need to call the front desk next time." Sara replied tiredly. Running to check on what was probably a homeless man looking for a place to stay was not high on her to-do list.

"I was aware of that." Ian replied, "I also suggest you bring a pair of gloves and some body bags with you." 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

At that Ian cut the call, imagining the look on Sara's face. He had neglected to mention the corpses earlier in the phone call. He may have come off as too insensitive by adding it at the end. But he did not have time to think about it, sensitive or insensitive, his main focus was supposed to be his job. Though it hadn't been lately. He had been distracted...but he would focus now.……Looking up at the starry sky, he closed the cell phone and headed towards the pier warehouses, to be there when she arrived. His master had first alerted him to the body of the young child in the warehouse. Ian didn't want to know why Irons had come across that knowledge, because it would most likely implicate his master in some…….undesirable proceedings.  

A flash in the sky over the bay took his concentration for a few moments, but he continued walking towards his destination.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Reviewreviewreviewreviewreview…and they say subliminal messaging doesn't work…hehehehe. Hope you enjoyed.  


End file.
